


Day 5: Discovery

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup illustre une nouvelle espèce pour le Livre des Dragons avec Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais déjà parlé de donner un dragon à Jack. Et bien voilà: une femelle d'une race inventée que j'ai décidé d'appelé Morsure de givre (Frostbiter ou Frostbite en anglais) nommée Opal  
> Il y a déjà 40000 versions de ce dragon sur tumblr. C'est un dragon blanc et/ou bleu pâle, avec un cou allongé et marchant à quatre pattes comme Krokmou. Je l'imagine avec une crinière blanche sur la tête et des écailles irisées le long de la colonne vertébrale (d'où le nom Opalescence)

Le morsure de givre. Un dragon rare, qu'on ne voit qu'en quelques occasions et que certains disent même éteint. Pourtant, Hiccup était en train de faire un croquis de la bête, qui posait tranquillement pour lui alors qu'un autre viking se tenait à côté de lui. Ou plutôt d'elle, vu les œufs à proximité.

_T'as bientôt fini ?

_Juste un petit détail... eeeeet... c'est bon !

Jack caressa sous le menton de la dragonne, qui roucoula avant de se frotter contre lui. Le geste fit sourire l'auburn, qui remit le livre des dragons dans la sacoche au flan de Krokmou.

_Tu crois que ses œufs vont bientôt éclore ?

_Probablement, Snoggletog est demain et c'est généralement à cette période que les œufs de dragon explosent.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai... ils ne se contentent pas de se casser, ils cassent tout au passage.

_C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle s'est installé dans une grotte à proximité d'un point d'eau.

Il désigna un gros trou dans le sol où de l'eau claire stagnait.

Jack n'était pas né viking, il l'était devenu après que sa famille soit venue s'installer sur Berk après le pillage et la destruction de son village natal. Hiccup était son plus proche ami, bien avant que les dragons ne soient plus considérés comme ennemis. Il avait longtemps attendu pour trouver un dragon avec qui partager tout, et depuis quelques jours, cette femelle semblait s'être attachée à lui. Et ce sentiment était réciproque.

_Et sinon, tu as trouvé un nom pour la future maman ?

Jack caressa la crinière blanche en fixant ses yeux bleus-violet. Il sourit en hochant doucement la tête.

_Opalescence, mais je vais l'appeler Opal tout court.

Hiccup sourit, comprenant que Jack faisait référence aux écailles brillantes sur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'argenté lui accorda un regard, et tout deux échangèrent un sourire doux et un peu plus qu'amical.

S'ils pouvaient juste se déclarer l'un à l'autre, ils le feraient, mais tant que rien n'était dit, il n'y avait pas de « eux », et donc pas de problème avec le village, et surtout pas de problème avec Stoick.


End file.
